1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device which incorporates a storage mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-273622, for instance, discloses an electronic device which incorporates a storage mechanism. This electronic device comprises a housing, a printed wiring board which is accommodated in the housing, a hard disk drive, a battery, a display, and an antenna element which is mounted on the printed wiring board. The antenna element is disposed in an intermediate part in the thickness direction of the housing. The antenna element enables the electronic device to execute wireless communication with another electronic device which is a counterpart of communication.
When the electronic device is placed on a desk in a horizontal position, there may be a case in which radio waves are shut off by the desk. To cope with this problem, in the prior art, the antenna element is disposed in an intermediate part in the thickness direction of the housing and thus a gap is secured between the antenna element and the desk. Thereby, radio waves, which are sent from the antenna element, are prevented from being shut off by the desk, and stable wireless communication is ensured.
However, there are various objects, other than the desk, which adversely affect the wireless communication of the electronic device. In the above-described conventional electronic device, no measure has been taken against such objects which adversely affect the wireless communication, and there has been a room for an improvement.